


Hux really wants to annoy Kylo Ren

by CutiePantsu



Series: 100 Ways to annoy Kylo Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Annoyed Phasma, By stalking, Dirty Stormtrooper, Hux is smart, Kylo is like Hulk, Kylo und Hux fighting, Kylo wants to be intimidating, No friendship., One Shot, Short Story, awesome summary, but not literally, just annoying each other, sometimes, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePantsu/pseuds/CutiePantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well actually the tags and the name say everything but here you go: </p>
<p>Hux hates it if he doesn't have the upper hand. He desperately wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux really wants to annoy Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my bro for always inspiring me :)
> 
> Oh and english is not my main language xD

He was pissed. But maybe pissed was not enough. He was angry, furious. Why can’t he have a meeting without seeing Kylo Ren’s stupid mask?!

Well actually the mask wasn’t his problem. He doesn’t care whether Kylo is wearing a mask or not. He would be pissed at seeing his face, too for sure. The real problem was Kylo Ren himself.

His annoying behaviour, his child like temper tantrums, his _oh I am so powerful fear me or I force choke you_ demeanour… And his recently new found way to annoy him. Stalking.. or so

He had to be everywhere! It seemed like this guy followed him around all the time! And the most annoying thing: He attended every meeting.

Every.

Single.

One.

It could be just a small meeting with only three people but Kylo stood there in the corner, trying to look intimidating (well at least it worked with some of his men).

Hux tried. He tried everything to keep him away. But apparently Meeting titles like: “Technical Announcements” did not work. Who the hell attends such a meeting of his own free will?! Not even Hux would come if he wasn’t the General?! And that certainly does show something.

He actually was that desperate to try “Please only come if you’re not Kylo Ren” but that would be too obvious. If it wasn’t by now….

Then he tried a different method: spontaneous meetings.

He would announce them only ten minutes before it actually began but Kylo always knew. He was there. Patiently ( sometimes he’s apparently not that much of a child ) waiting in front of the hall to greet him with a grin.

Where did he get those damn information from?!! What’s his source?

Hux could not believe it. And after a long period of failed attempts, he stopped. He just stopped trying. It was useless and wouldn’t lead to anything other than becoming paranoid.

 

 

After one of his normal meetings Kylo followed him out of the meeting hall.

“Well General Hux? When will you have another one of your _popular_ spontaneous meetings? I would _love_ to be informed.” Hux could almost feel the irony.

“If I had, you were the last person I would inform, Knight Ren.”

Maybe he should give it another try? But why should it work this time… What if…?

Kylo walked a bit faster and forced Hux to stop by standing right in front of him. A bit too close according to the General’s liking.

“Oh Hux. “ The taller one leaned closer. „I will always know“

Hux didn’t back off. Kylo Ren could try to be intimidating as much as he liked. It didn’t work on him.

“You wish!” he hissed back and leaned a bit closer himself. That game he can play. He wasn’t General for no reason.

Kylo Ren smirked. Hux only thought he knew everything but he was so wrong. No one could fool a force user.

Finally the Knight took a step back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at 12.” He turned and walked away with a flying coat.

“Wait What? How..?! How the hell did you know that?!” Hux stood there baffled.

How did he knew that? He never had the chance to tell anybody! He was the only one! But then… Could someone… (Kylo) use the force to read somebody’s mind?

Was that possible? But if…

He had to go to the library.

 

 

Some hours later he had his answer. It was indeed possible.

“This! Bastard! “, he growled.

But than a plan began to form in his mind and grin appeared on his face.

Kylo would so pay for that.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hux Hux Hux… You’re not as intelligent as you might think.

Nobody could escape his powers. His Force. And it was fun, to look in other people’s mind, see their dirtiest secrets…

But not all of them were so great… Some things just... nope he didn’t wanna think about them anymore. But Really… Who does fantasize about having sex with Captain Phasma? He shuddered.

 

Then he saw his favourite play tool.

Hux was standing at the end of the hallway, talking to Captain Phasma. Oh no. Kylo don’t! Don’t think about… a naked Phasma… These damn Stormtroopers with their disgusting thoughts. How will he ever be able to talk to the Captain again without thinking about her naked body…

He was in the mood to destroy something. Some Stormtroopers…

At that moment Hux looked in his direction.

Tomorrow at noon? Still? He has really given up? Does that mean… He had won? Oh he has to celebrate that! But how should he tease Hux if not this way… Should he destroy something? Just to see his annoyed and angry face? Sounds like an idea!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hux watched Kylo leave. His steps were angry but happy at the same time. How he knew? He was a manipulator and a strategist. He was able to analyse people even without seeing their faces. And Kylo thought he’d won. Game on.

“Captain Phasma, I think Kylo is up to something again… “

“Please don’t tell me you are involved… “

“Then I would lie”, Hux grinned and left an annoyed Captain behind.

 

“That’s it! We’re done for today!” Hux announced and closed the meeting. His plan had worked out perfectly.

The only thing he now waited for was...

The doors opened and a dark figure entered confident the hall only to freeze by the sight. Hux couldn’t see his eyes for obvious reasons but he knew that guy was a hell of confused.

 

 

 

Kylo Ren looked around and even without his extended senses (Thank the force) he could feel the atmosphere of departure.

Then he glared at General Hux standing above all the others and failing at covering up his laughter.

“General Hux?! I need to talk to you immediately!”

Ren closed the distance between them.

“Knight Ren. What’s the matter? “

Kylo waited until all the other grinning members had left before he planned to ream Hux’ ass but before he could say anything the general cut him off.

“It seems like you had the wrong information? Maybe you should change your source… maybe it isn’t as reliable as you thought Knight Ren.

Ren opened his mouth to reply but closed it shortly after.

Furious he turned on his heel and tramped away accompanied by the laughter of his dear enemy.

Hux you will pay for that. In any way possible. But let’s start with destroying every important piece of this base!

 

 

Since this day, Hux had the upper hand. He could control whether Kylo Ren should attend a meeting or whether not.

The only problem was... Kylo’s temper tantrums…

 


End file.
